Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-264847 (PTL 1) discloses an externally chargeable vehicle including: an inlet to which a charging cable is connected; a cable lock mechanism capable of switching between a lock state in which the charging cable cannot be removed from the inlet and an unlock state in which the charging cable can be removed from the inlet; and an antenna communicating with an electronic key carried by a user, wherein a state of the cable lock mechanism is switched based on communication between the electronic key and the antenna.